bill_and_benfandomcom-20200214-history
Hello, Flobbadobba fans!
Welcome to the BILL and BEN Wiki Bill and Ben are two flowerpot men who love to play billions of games and have fun, they live in a garden, they play when the man works in the garden is away. Meet their friends, Weed, Slowcoach, Thistle, Boo, Whoops, Scamper, Scuff, Ketchup, Whimsy, Pry, Rose and her buds, and Tad in 52 episodes of fun and games. Describe your topic Series 1 1. The Tortoise and the Pots - Bill and Ben decide to have Slowcoach in a nut gathering contest. 2. Go Fly A Kite - Pry the magpie has lost her favourite green milk bottle top, Bill and Ben make a kite to find it but they get stuck in a rubbish tip! Will they get home? 3. A Piece Of Sky - Bill and Ben try to cheer up Weed's part of the garden, then Bill sees a piece of sky which was actually a piece of mirror reflecting the sky. 4. The Hottest Day - Bill and Ben try to prectect Weed from the sun by getting her a sunhat. 5. Litterhog - Weed announces everyone into a great litter picking-up competition. Naughty Thistle makes Bill and Ben cheat. 6. Sticky Problems - Ben accidently breaks a statue in the shed! he and Bill find sticky tape to mend things - even the statue. 7. In Search Of Lettuce - Bill and Ben help Slowcoach to look for some lettuce. Naughty Thistle makes them fall into the compost heap! 8. The Big Time Band - Weed is down in the dumps, Bill and Ben try to cheer up with music. 9. One Of Our Spiders Is Missing - Bill and Ben play hide-and-seek, Ben scares Bill, even Whimsy the spider. 10. Here Comes The Sun - Everyone thinks the light on the wall is the sun. Naughty Thistle makes everyone stay awake at night. 11. Phwoooar - Bill and Ben look for a horrible smell which is manure in The Garden Next Door, poo! what a pong! 12. Around & Around - Bill and Ben play a pink ball which they call a 'Strange Round Thing.' 13. The Big Sleep - Boo the hedgehog hibernates, so does Ben! Bill wakes him up, not Boo, Ben. 14. Ben Has A Visitor - The man who works in the garden plants a flower in Ben's flowerpot! he and Bill try to find a new home for it. 15. A Night To Remember - Bill and Ben look for a spectacle thief, at night! 16. A Picture For Slowcoach - Bill and Ben play their new see-saw, and try to catch Slowcoach's picture in the wind. 17. Treasure Garden - Weed announces everyone to have a game of Treasure Hunt, will Bill and Ben win, fingers crossed! 18. The Jumping Jar - Bill and Ben get into a panic, because they find a jumping jar in the shed! 19. The Great Worm Hunt - Bill and Ben play with the garden hose, and look Whoops the worm. 20. The Singing Cobwebs - Bill and Ben really like Whimsy's magical singing cobwebs. 21. Game For A Laugh - Bill and Ben play Chase The Twig, but their twigs keep disappearing! 22. Tears Before Bedtime - Bill and Ben peal an uncooked onion, but things turn happy when they play with a skateboard which they call a 'Speedy Thing.' Great fun! 23. Weed Sees The World - Bill and Ben try to bring the world to Weed by drawing and painting pictures. 24. The Snow Castle - Bill and Ben see snow for the first time ever and make a snow castle. 25. Two New Flowerpot Men - Bill and Ben meet other flowerpot men called Bert and Bob!, which is actually their reflections. 26. The Shiny Man - Bill and Ben build a snowman and go sliding with Slowcoach as a sledge. Series 2 27. All Quiet On The Flowerpot Front - Bill and Ben play tricks on everyone and play the keeping quiet and still game. 28. Looking After Ben - Ben stays up really late at night looking for the new moon and catches a nasty cold, Aw, Poor Ben. Bill and Tad look after him. 29. Slowcoach's Brother - Slowcoach's brother, Lightning comes to stay, but he does annoying things. 30. Meeting Lulu - Bill and Ben fall in love with a cute pretty doll called Lulu. 31. Two Angry Men - Bill and Ben play Hunt The Carrot, but surprisingly fall out with one another. 32. Whoops Takes A Trip - A remote-controlled car appears in the garden, Whoops decides to have a ride on it, everyone calls it a 'Noisy Thing.' 33. The Rainbow - Bill sees a rainbow! Wow! he and Ben try to catch it as a present for Weed. 34. Tin Can Telephones - Bill and Ben play with tin cans and turn them into a telephone. 35. The Magnet - Bill and Ben find a magnet in a cellar in the man's house, but it causes a lot of trouble, hooligan! 36. Home Sweet Home - Tad the frog moves into Bill and Ben's garden! he tries them out and they play tag nicely together. 37. Down In The Cellar - Bill and Ben play their favourite game of hide-and-seek, but Ben falls into the cellar! 38. A Gnome's Best Friend - Bill and Ben make a best friend for the garden gnome. 39. Water Water Everywhere - Bill and Ben play with a sprinkler but accidently flood Slowcoach's house! Uh-oh! 40. Balloon Tricks - Tad the frog plays a trick on Bill and Ben pretending a piece of fur was a wolf, they find a hot air balloon in the cellar, and the balloon carries Bill and Ben into the sky! Wow! Bill and Ben are flying high in the sky! 41. Bubble Trouble - What a day!, Bill drinks washing-up liquid, Yuck!, and Whoops the worm gets stuck in a giant bubble! 42. The Perfect Nut - Bill and Ben play with shottlecock and look after Scamper's baby, Scuff. 43. Flowerpot Band - Bill and Ben hear 5 noises in the garden and put on their very own band. 44. Slowcoach Gets Cross - Bill and Ben accidently smash Slowcoach's piece of art, they try find another piece of art. 45. Every Cloud Has A Silly Lining - Bill and Ben make a cotton wool cloud in the cellar and play a trick on Slowcoach. Hooligans! 46. Whimsy The Brave - Bill, Ben and Tad go on a climbing adventure when they see a stepladder in next door's garden. 47. Weed's Birthday - Bill, Ben and their friends plan a birthday surprise for Weed. 48. A Cellar Full Of Noise - Bill and Ben hear noises in the cellar, so they go down the slide to look, Whhhheeeeee! 49. Snow Place Like Home - Bill and Ben build an igloo, but it falls down. 50. Bouncing Cobwebs - Bill and Ben fall into the cellar and bounce on Whimsy's Cobwebs like trampolines, Boing! 51. The Big Thaw - Bill and Ben look for their football when the snow thaws. 52. Winter Sports - When a bit of roof falls down, Bill, Ben and Tad slide down the ice on it and take part of a sports contest, like their joining The Winter Olymipics. Let's play billions of games with Bill and Ben! Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse